Reunited
by Queen-Suka
Summary: Syaoran never ended up coming back. It had been over a year since Sakura had last heard from Syaoran. She finally decides to try and move on, when the unexpected happens. Rating may change.


Author's note: Okay, It's been a very long time since I have seen the series. I can't even remember how old they were when Syaoran left. So I'm making it up. Don't hurt me! If someone would be kind enough to tell me I'd edit. Also, I really have no idea what direction I am going in with this, so bare with me if I don't update much. Inspiration is currently hard to come by. -.-

Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura or any of the characters unless otherwise stated in this disclaimer. I only came up with the plot. Please don't sue!

Sakura was sitting on her bed reading the last letter she ever got from the boy who left her all those years ago. She hadn't received a letter in just over a year. She had a teddy bear he had given her sitting in her lap while she read over the few letters she got far and in between, Tears welled up in her eyes at the pain she felt for still loving him. She blinked them away and tried to calm herself and reached over to her phone and picked it up pressing the button from Tomoyo's number on speed dial.

"Hello?" Came the voice on the other end of the phone. "Hey Tomoyo." Sakura said while running her long tanned fingers over the bear in her lap. "Sakura! How are you? Is something wrong?" Tomoyo asked sounding worried. Sakura chuckled; her cousin could usually pick up on how she was feeling even when no one else could. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go out tonight or something? Maybe go clubbing. That is if you're not busy?" There was a slight pause on the phone before Tomoyo spoke. "As far as I know I'm free. You don't mind if I ask Eriol along do you?" Tomoyo's voice held no hint of anything, not giving away the thoughts running through her mind. "Sure he can come along. Why would I say otherwise?" Sakura smiled slightly, thinking about how Eriol came back and now him and her cousin had been together for ages. The three of them did almost everything together. "Okay well Eriol and I will come by and pick you up at six. You better be ready. See ya later Saku." Tomoyo hung up on her end before Sakura got to say good-bye. She sighed and tossed the phone next to her on the bed before picking up all of the letters she had been looking at and went and placed them in the bottom draw along with the bear. She saw the hope card on the bottom of the draw and picked it up to look at it. She frowned slightly. "I still have no idea what you do…" She mumbled. After staring at it for a long moment she placed the card back in the drawer under the bear and shut it.

She then walked over to her full body mirror on the outside of her closet and looked at herself in the mirror. Her emerald green eyes were still the same as ever but they held an undertone of sadness. She had also let her honey brown hair grow out and it now reached just past her shoulders. Her skin was a light tan colour from all the sports and the outdoors activities she does with her time. Her frame was slender, having curves in all the right places. Sakura sighed and stared right into her eyes after looking herself over. "I'm not going to wait for him any longer. Obviously he's forgotten about me so I'm going to try move on, starting tonight." She opened the closet after making the promise to herself and looked through her clothes, knowing Tomoyo would most likely give her an outfit to wear anyways.

Tomoyo had just hung up the phone on Sakura. She stared at the phone a frown on her pretty face, her amethyst eyes sparkling brightly. "Syaoran better hurry up…" She mumbled and placed the phone down on her desk and walked out of her office and down the hall to her secretary's room. "I need the night off. There's a tape on my desk that needs to be typed out, and a stack of mail which needs to be sent." The secretary nodded and Tomoyo went back to her room and picked up her cell phone and her stuff, taking it with her as she left. She took an elevator down to the floor, which held her company's fashions and picked out a few for Sakura and herself. Once that was done she walked out of the entire floor closet she walked into the elevator taking it all the way down. As she went down she quickly rang her driver so he could pick her up and then called Eriol.

"Eriol, you up for coming out with Sakura and I tonight?" She asked after he answered his phone. "Sure, though it's kind of sudden. You organize this?" He asked casually. Normally they planned things well in advance. "No, Sakura was the one who wanted to go out." She said softly and sighed. "You don't think…?" Eriol was cut off by Tomoyo suddenly. "Yes, I do thank that. Look I'll get my driver to come by and pick you up, so be ready by five thirty. See ya." Just then the doors opened and she started to walk out. "Okay, Bye love." He hung up. Tomoyo sighed again and stared down at her phone. "Maybe I should try getting a hold of him…" She mumbled to herself and placed her phone in her purse and headed towards where her driver was waiting for her outside the building.

* * *

Deep brown eyes were looking around slowly, the flashing lights and loud noise of the club not seeming to faze him at all. He tapped his finger on the table underneath him slowly in time with the beat of the music as he rested his head on his hand, his elbow placed firmly on the table he was sitting at. What drew him to this particular club, the man had no idea but he just happened to have been sent to Japan on a trip and he hadn't had much time at all so he skipped one of his appointments just for some down time. From the look of it though, it looked as if the place was boring him terribly. 

He looked over at the entrance of the club, noticing a group of three entering into the place, looking rather cheery and excited, especially the pair with darker hair. He wondered why they seemed so familiar as he sat there, especially the one with honey coloured hair and bright green emerald eyes. _'Where have I seen her before?'_ He wondered as he picked up his glass of amber liquid and sipped it slowly.

The girl looked at him, and their eyes met, a jolt of electricity seeming to jump between them even from a distance. To him, she seemed even ore stunning when she was actually looking directly at him. She turned to her friend and said something to her, who just nodded then smiled at the woman before watching her walk over to where he sat. He placed his drink back down on the table and sat down next to him on the lounge that ran along the wall behind the table where they were sitting. "Hello." She said sweetly with an innocent smile, looking him up and down slowly.

"Hello, Miss. Can I buy you a drink?" he asked over the music, his deep strong voice carrying over to her, seeming to make her shiver slightly. He watched her, as she seemed to think about it then watched as she nodded and spoke, focusing on her soft pink lips as they moved. "Yes thank you. A martini would be nice." He flashed her a smile and waved a near by waitress over to him and ordered the drink as well as another of his own before turning his attention back to the lovely looking woman in front of him. "So, what is your name then, miss?" he asked politely, picking up his glass and finishing off the liquid that was left.

"Sakura Kinomoto. How about you?" She asked, and it seemed that all time froze around the man as he stared at her, unable to believe his eyes that he should run into the one person he hadn't seen in what seemed like forever. He had been forbidden by his family to ever have contact with her again, and would be forced to marry Meilin whether he liked it or not. He took a deep breath and looked down at the table, his confidence seeming to have fallen away, leaving him wide open and venerable. "Sakura… I thought you seemed familiar." He mumbled softly, but loudly enough to be heard over the music.

He looked up at her slowly, wondering if she thought he was familiar too, since at first she didn't seem to recognize him. She had a surprised look on her face though she was waiting patiently for his name. "I'm sorry for not writing to you in over a year…" He said as he looked away from her, not really knowing what to expect from his childhood love.

Sakura stared at him with a stunned expression, understanding starting to show in her big bright Emerald green eyes. Tears formed and she stared at him through her tears. "Syaoran…" She mumbled softly.

* * *

A/N: Mwahahahaha! Cliffy! Dunno when or if I will update anytime soon because I seem to be hopeless at updating as you can probably tell from my other unfinished stories. 


End file.
